Legendary
by Dakatmew
Summary: When an invitation arrives, a challenge is raised to a person that has a, shall we say, larger skill in magic than most, she accepts. Obviously. What happens next, is up to chance, skill, and a bet with a certain short guildmaster.
1. Wizard Saint Royale

"Listener! You have something!" squeals Cicero, running towards me from the inside of the cafe we're at. His red and black checked jester costume garners a lot of attention, but most people in Fiore are rather used to seeing weird getups, what with wizards running around every which way, in every outfit imaginable.

I set down my teacup, as it's still too hot to drink. "What is it, Cicero?"

"A letter, expressly delivered, just for you! It has something to do with the saving of the world at the Capitol."

I frown slightly. "Why would they send me a letter?"

"I took the liberty of reading it before you, Listener. I hope you aren't angry- I just couldn't help myself! A letter to you, from the Magic Council themselves! It's so exciting, Listener. Anyway, they're asking you to come back to the capital, to celebrate the ending of the Magic Games and the saving of the world. Compensation will be delivered on account for the inconvenience for traveling back there, and for any future disturbances by Dragonkind. They don't know that about you, do they Listener?" he looks up at me expectantly.

I laugh. "Cicero, why would I play my trump card when I have so many left?"

He smiles, sliding over the letter across the tabletop.

"It's a competition for the Wizard Saints- to induct any new members, and to see if anyone can beat them."

I smirk. "Child's play, but regretful. I cannot help you with this job. Cicero, you must arrange the contract and carry it out, collecting the reward and such. I'd take a novice for it, but we can't afford any mistakes now. Once you're done, gather our siblings if they'd like to join you to watch the Games. It's in four days' time."

He smiles at once, glad to go off on his own. "Yes, Listener. I look forward to watching you in the Games."

Running out of the cafe, he jumps aboard a train bound to Magnolia, where the client is. I sigh, happy to see him go. He's a dear brother, but he is a bit tiring.

"Farewell, dear brother. May you walk always in the shadow of Sithis." I whisper, and an extra spring in his step tells me he heard it, or at least, he knows me well enough to know I'd say that.

I call to the waiter. "Bring me the check. And how far is the capital?"

I get off the train, bag swinging behind me, full of my armor, weapons, potions, and various other things I happen to carry around like they weigh nothing. In actuality, it weighs about eight hundred pounds.

Looking around, I don't actually know where to go, but after glancing at the invite, I head to the Palace.

One glare at the guards and they let me through. Pfft. Pathetic.

Doormen open the overly-large doors for me, and after living with the grandeur that I have myself, even I admit it's a bit overwhelming.

Gold shimmers from everywhere, from the tapestries to the cutlery. Looking closer, I see it's an illusion. Well done, but nowhere near perfection. Interesting.

"And you are?" says a cocky voice, standing next to the door with spectacles and a ponytail.

I smile at him, my illusion skills far outstripping the ones next to me. "Listener is the name I'm under, I believe."

He scrolls through the names, encountering Listener almost immediately. It has to be a rather short list, although this is the first time there's been a competition to become a Wizard Saint. I'm aiming, however, for something much, much higher.

There's a select set of Wizards on the Council that thought they had no control over the Wizards, so they effectively use the Saints as their pawns. The Legendary class, however, no one has ever accomplished, because you have to beat all ten Wizard Saints when they're at their highest level of magic, at the same time.

You have to be at least an S-Class wizard to compete, and it helps if you're at the best of your field. Which all the competitors are, probably, and their will most likely, be at least one other Dragon Slayer.

The wizard points me to the tables around the main one. "You can find a seat anywhere you like. You're the first one to arrive."

I smile at him. "Thank you very much."

He smiles back, blushing slightly, and I move on, smirking. I choose a seat at random, and sit down, pulling out a book.

45 minutes later, a few more wizards burst in. The wizard at the door checks them off, and they look around for me when he mentions they're not the first ones here.

They rush over to me, the younger boys basically trying to charm me, and the older one that looks like he's the weakest person I've ever seen, starts spouting off nonsense and steals my book. The woman with them sits down at a different place, looking annoyed.

"A fine woman like you shouldn't damage your eyes reading trash like this! Pffah!" He throws it behind him.

My eyes go wide, and I dive for the book, barely managing to catch it.

"Could you please, go bother someone else?" I ask, barely managing to keep my voice under control.

The boys look stunned, and the older male seems to have shrunk in on himself in worry.

Just then, another group bursts in, a girl with red hair and armor followed by an entourage of three people, a blond girl, a dark-haired man that was in the process of taking off his shirt, and a boy with pink hair with a black and white striped scarf on. Accompanying them was a flying blue cat.

I mentally shrug. I've seen stranger things. Sadly.

The other group previously swarming me go to them, and I return to my cushy seat, continuing my reading.

Thirty minutes later, the door opens again, revealing a guy with blond hair and a coat over his shoulders, standing side by side with a man that looked slightly older. Both were laughing as they said their names to the man at the door.

"You'll be okay here, Laxus?"

"You win for us, all right, old man?"

They turn and smile, offering reassuring waves to their accompaniments. Other people arrive soon after, until the doors close.

Everyone in the candidacy is here, and the wizard at the door turns to speak to us. "The Games will take place here, tomorrow. Today, however, is the preliminary testing round. We only have a limited amount of time, and budget, to do this, so we cannot let it go on for the 5 days it was last time.

"Each of you will be allowed to run around the town, much like the last challenge in the Magic Games. Your task will be to take as many other players as you can out of the running. We can only accept the top three, and even then, we might overdo it. Two is much more likely, so don't be disappointed if you don't make it. You're all the best of the best in your field of magic. These guards will escort you all to a different part of the city. Everyone has been evacuated to the stadium, and therefore, no one will be harmed outside of those competing. Competitors, please step forward."

"Laxus, of Fairy Tail. Gildarts, of Fairy Tail. Erza, of Fairy Tail. Sherria, of Lamia Scale. Jenny, of Blue Pegasus. Sting, of Sabertooth. Rogue, of Sabertooth. Kagura, of Mermaid Heel. And last, but certainly not least, Listener."

I knew people would be muttering about me. Oh, the things that Cicero would say.

"Let the Legendary Games, begin!"

I smile, and go invisible.

I do so love being sneaky.

I find the one called Jenny first. As no one knows who I am, they might go for me first. But, I'm way more than they could possibly hope to handle.

I sneak up behind her, and knock her out instantaneously.

"Listener has taken out Jenny of Blue Pegasus. And what's this? Erza has once again taken out Kagura, while Kagura has taken out Rogue in a split-second attack!"

A running commentary. How fun.

"Laxus of Fairy Tail has taken out Sting from Sabertooth and Sherria from Lamia Scale! What will happen next?"

I follow the sound of the Dragon Slayer and God Slayer shouts, and find Laxus standing there, looking at the two laying at his feet.

"Voice Fool Far!"

"What was that?" he turns and runs towards the voice, and I send a doubly-charged Ice Storm at him, freezing him to the spot. When he turns to see me, I've already sent another one his way. He falls over, and hits his head, knocking him out.

"Only three people remain, folks. Gildarts, Erza, and Listener. Who will take out the next one, to become one of the two who may become a Legend?"

I cast a Detect Life spell, and notice one to my right. I follow it, and smile. It's Gildarts.

"I'll win this for you, Cana."

"FUS RO DAH!"

He flies through the air, and I'm there in an instant, knocking him out.

"I don't believe this! Gildarts is down! Listener and Erza Scarlet are the last ones standing!"

The competition taken care of, I trek to the stadium, eager for a real challenge.

"Listener! Since you took out three people, you have the honor of choosing who you're fighting, and when you'll be facing them!" says the announcer. I'm in the arena, surrounded by hundreds of cheering people.

I smirk. "I'll take all of the Wizard Saints on at the same time, today."

"That's- that's insane. Are you out of your mind, lady?"

I smile, and laugh. "I assure you, I am still perfectly in my rational mind. But we all have a bit of madness in us, do we not?"

The announcers can't seem to move. "I'll need some time to make some preparations, of course. Change into armor, check my weapons, et cetera."

"Wait, you use holder magic?"

I wink at the announcer. "I use all kinds of magic."

As I said before, I can use all kinds of magic, although Illusion is my strongest point in the magical chain. These modern magics that pop up all the time, they're tricky, and they favor people that focus on them their whole life. Devoting one's life to mastering a single type of magic would be way too boring for me, so I keep a general knowledge on most magic, and generally master the ones that are closest to the older magic styles. Enchanting, Alteration, Illusion, Destruction, Restoration, Conjuration. Those ones are the easiest, and most powerful of them all, although most people don't realize it.

Using Telepathy magic, I get into contact with Cicero, who's brought Babette and several new recruits, as well as Nelkir and Aventus. All of them are vampires like me, and Babette serves as the Alchemist for our Family mainly. Nelkir and Aventus stop by occasionally, and take a bunch of contracts.

I shudder, hating the sensation of probing into someone's mind, even as close as our Family is.

'Cicero, please use a Bloodcursed arrow on the sun with Auriel's bow. I'll need it.' I send to him.

He smiles. 'Yes, Listener. As soon as we get off the train.'

I frown. 'How far are you?'

'Still in open country.'

'Perfect. Do it there. We can't have anyone suspicious about it, now.'

He grins, taking out the bow and the arrow.

A few moments later, I hear frightened shrieks from the crowd everywhere.

I chuckle, and get into my armor, taking only a few choice weapons with me.

Walking out onto the field of the arena again, I see no sun in the sky, only darkness.

'Perfect,' I think.

The Saints won't walk out into the field until I give the signal I'm ready. In my bag, I pull out my helpful little summoning things.

With my enhanced hearing, I can seem to hear only one voice. "Is she going to write Jutsu-Shiki?" says a deep male voice.

"I do not know. Evergreen, why aren't you with Elfman?"

"Yes, you two little lovebirds are getting awfully close now, Ever! The wedding bells might be ringing any day now!" There's that voice again, laughing.

"Bickslow, Freed, shut up. Just because you two have no lives doesn't mean you can pick on mine."

"Oh, defensive!"

There's something strange about that voice. I wonder what it is…

I turn my mind back to my task, and place stone blocks at relative points, enlarging them from their shrunken states with a sprinkle of a potion I have with me. They're actually enchanted to know when I'm in overwhelming danger, and need help, so then the Gargoyles will burst out.

I line the place with an intricate circle, of yarn. That's right. Yarn. I place a cabbage leaf every so often, in a random pattern. Finally, a petty soul gem is thrown up into the air and shattered, spewing it's tiny particles all over the field.

Giving the announcers a nod and a thumbs up, they get the Saints into the arena via Teleportation magic.

The first to jump the gun is Jura, using his regular attack. I familiarise myself with any enemies I might face someday.

I pull out a cheese wheel, look him straight in the eye, and drop it.

"Is that a cheese wheel?" say the announcers.

My form shimmers just as his spell almost hits me.

He withdraws it, and instantly I'm back, and in different armor. Two people accompany me, both in slutty armor like my own.

I do believe I hear several men fainting of blood loss.

Dark Seducers and Golden Saints. A helpful summons for the Champion of Sheogorath.

Using my magic, I fight, twirl, dodge, and bring pain to the people who are classified as Wizard Saints in Fiore.

They all go down, eventually.

The last one standing is Makarov.

Both of us are panting, tired, and using magic like we have a limitless supply.

I relax my stance for a bit. "Tell me, Makarov, in the last games, they made bets, did they not?"

His eyes narrow. "Yes…"

I smile. "I think we should do that as well." Of course, he can't see my face, as the armor faded with the Saint and Seducer a while ago. They were extremely helpful, though.

"What do you propose?"

Smirking, I start. "If you win, I won't bother you, or anyone in your guild until you die, and then fifty years after that."

"And if you win?"

"I chose one person in your entire guild to become my apprentice. They won't have to do anything else; just that. They won't even have to join my organization, if they don't want to."

He considers the offer, then grows to astronomical proportions. "Deal."

I hear various cries of 'Master!' and the like, and mutterings among the crowd.

I smile, looking down. "That's what I wanted to hear."

Conjuration magic summons powerful things, and I use it to my advantage, letting the trap I set long ago gear up and take him out.

"Ah, Gargoyles. Such a shame that no one uses them anymore. Such useful creatures."

Makarov's giant hands make short work of several of them, and I summon a Storm Atronach and a Frost one, trying to make him fall.

I myself grab onto his hand as he tries to crush me, and climb up his arm, taking out Dawnbreaker and slicing up as I run, setting him on fire as well.

I drive it into him at the shoulder, and he goes down.

Retrieving my sword, I wipe it off. "I'll be by to collect my prize tomorrow. Goodbye, Makarov."

I'm walking back to the room I entered the arena from, and pause, looking around the stadium. The Fairy Tail people are stunned, their minds not comprehending what just happened. I find one in the crowd though; he's wearing a mask like a knight, with a little poof at the top. It's rather adorable and badass at the same time.

He looks over at me, and we make eye contact, maybe for a second. But I've seen all I need to.

That man…. I'll choose him. Just to be sure. Well, if I can.

Once I exit the stadium, dressed in my regular Ancient armor, I'm nearly tackled to the ground by Cicero.

"Listener!" he squeals yet again.

"Can't….. breath… help….. me!" I plead to my Dark Sister.

"I would, but this is too entertaining. Besides, Nelkir and Aventus still have to greet you." says Babette. Cicero finally stops hugging me, backing off.

"Did it go well? Did you win?" he asks eagerly. Before I answer, however, Nelkir approaches me and gives me a small, calm hug, retreating quickly.

Then Aventus actually does tackle me to the ground. He's still so grateful for what I did, I think he loves me more than Cicero does. In a very platonic way, of course. Nelkir and Aventus are a couple, after all.

Who'd a thought? I may have made them train together, and paired them up for jobs.

In my defense, it was just a matter of time. They used to be rivals.

Aventus lets up quickly, and I get up, panting. I've been around them for a very long time, and they still do that. I don't think I'll ever get used to it.

"Yes, Cicero, I did win. And aside from a few cuts and bruises, I'm fine."

"You didn't win, you cheated!" I hear a voice yell. Turning around, I find it's the pink haired man from before, when he was following Erza Scarlet. With him are the others too, although the girls look rather reluctant, like they don't want a fight to break out.

"Uh, Natsu, maybe we should just go…" says the blond girl.

"I'm not going anywhere until she admits she cheated!" Natsu yells.

"I didn't cheat." I state calmly and clearly. I need my rest right now, because I feel exhausted, but they clearly won't let me go without a fight of some kind. Considering how long I've been on my feet, I should feel more tired. Definitely need to sleep more, though.

"Yes you did! No one can take down the Master!"

I smirk, cocking my head to the side. "I did. And if you try anything, I'll take you down, even easier. I mean, Erza might pose some challenge, but the rest of you? Pfft. I'm leagues ahead of you."

Natsu roars, fire appearing, engulfing his hands. "I'm a Dragon Slayer!"

"That's not actually a very impressive boast, youngling. You're Igneel's son, right? The Fire Dragon Slayer? Hah. I'm the best there is, and there is no other competition compared to me. You were watching what happened in the arena, did you not?"

Cicero grins behind me, and so do Nelkir and Aventus. Babette just sighs. "I really didn't want another street fight… they're so annoying."

I hear another sound, and it's Titania Erza, requipping into Heaven's Wheel armor, holding a sword out to me. "No one disrespects my friends. I don't care who they are."

"You think you can take us? I mean, I just had a challenge that you can't measure up to in any way. What could possibly make you think that you'd win?"

She smiles, and shouts. "We have the whole power of Fairy Tail behind us!"

"And I have a scroll of Mass Paralysis, and those that are too weak to take the spell, might die. Do you want that on your conscience?"

"It's on yours, you monster!" Natsu screams.

I laugh, turning away and my Family does the same. "I have no conscience, for I serve the will of Sithis. Now, where's our hotel?"

Their stunned looks were extremely satisfying.

I meditate in my suite in the hotel, trying to decide when the facts are laid out before me.

The most powerful wizards would be an obvious and predictable choice, as would be a weak wizard. And I hate doing something predictable. It's almost never any fun.

I won't take a child- I'm not that cruel. So my candidates are narrowed down to the most promising candidates. The lists of their powers include their basic attacks, defensive stats, and what specific type of magic they use.

I look at several of them, and toss them in the elimination pile. No, no, no…..

Sighing, I pick up one last one, before almost dropping it in surprise. It's that man.

Curious, I read the file, and blush when I find a picture of him without a helmet on, although his eyes are closed. A second later, I find out why, and nearly incinerate the paper in shock.

Figure Eyes.

Most people don't know what that really means. What it truly means is that they're gifted in their specific type of magic, and any branch of magic, actually. It's all very strange and complicated, but the amount of control needed to use them effectively and accurately is extreme. Anything else in terms of raw power would be considered downright easy. They're not only extremely powerful, but they haven't been seen in a hundred years, due to the dangerous nature of the magic. At times, it can possibly burst through the will of the person wielding them and killing those around them. As such, it's usually considered dark magic.

Especially one like that, with Seith Magic, Human Possession being his specialty.

I toss Gildarts' and Laxus' files aside along with one called Gajeel, and write out on a sheet of paper his name, placing a complicated spell on it, before stamping it with my thumbprint and sealing it in an envelope addressed to Makarov. Upon opening it tomorrow morning, the designated person, once they hold it, will be transported instantly to my side. It's a very useful magic, and it's happened to help me in my assassinations on many occasions. Now I usually have to be more careful; they can track your magic signature now.

I pack my things, and head to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Makarov POV

I can't believe I let that snake make that bet! Why did she even want someone in Fairy Tail?

"I don't get it!" yells Natsu, slamming his hand down on the table. Lucy's startled, and Erza's unmoved. The red-headed girl probably thinks that she'll be picked, either in retribution for what happened afterwards, which I heard about from the Rajinshu, or because she almost did the same thing. Gray looks up.

"What do you mean?" he says in his flat, monotone voice, his shirt off casually. Juvia would usually be simpering over him for this, or anything really, don't know what's in that girl's head, but she's in the same state as Lucy and Erza.

"Why would she want someone from Fairy Tail specifically? She said she wanted one of us as an apprentice, right? Well, why not someone from a Dark Guild! That'd make much more sense, they'd have no reservations."

I straighten. "It's because we're the most powerful guild. The biggest threat to her. The Magic Council can't even stand up to her, and neither could the Kingdom itself. We're just lucky she doesn't want that."

"Yet." says Laxus, strolling over to me. "If she's taking an apprentice, I say it should be me. I won't let her sway me, and, I might find a way to defeat her."

An outcry from the Thunder Legion follows his first statement, and I tense. "No fair! No fair!" cry Bickslow's puppets.

"It's not that simple, Laxus. She's the one picking; if anything, she'll pick the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail."

Natsu stands. "Then she'll pick me!"

"Oh yeah? Then why aren't you an S Class Wizard yet?" steams Laxus.

Gajeel and Gray join in the fight sooner rather than later, and I sigh. "Listen! We're not going to be able to beat her if we're fighting like this! She'll come in, and we'll defend our guild."

Lucy stands with Levy at her side. "Yeah! No one in Fairy Tail gets left behind!"

"I have a message for Master Makarov of Fairy Tail…"

"Huh?" everyone in the guild simultaneously stops fighting and screaming or whatever they're doing, as a messenger walks up to me.

"It's from her." I say, looking at the seal. A thumbprint seems to be the seal, and I break it open, withdrawing the letter as the messenger disappears, to make more deliveries.

I read the one word printed on the parchment.

'_Bickslow_'

My eyes scrunch up. "What?"

"Who is it, Master?"

I clear my throat. "Bickslow."

"What?" everyone seems to say.

"I thought for sure it'd be Laxus…"

"Gildarts seemed to be the biggest chance…"

"Maybe Erza…"

"Not Natsu?"

Bickslow seems to be in shock, and Laxus grabs the letter, reading it to make sure.

"There's nothing else in here! Just your name!"

Bickslow himself grabs the paper, and vanishes.

"WHAT?"


	2. An Interesting Journey

Listener's POV

"... and that, Nelkir, is reason number six hundred and sixty-six as to why you should propose to Aventus within a normal human's lifetime. Oh, hey, he's here! And apparently unconscious. I'll have to introduce you when he's finished training. Send me a raven when you've run out of clients, and I'll come and Listen as soon as I can."

Bickslow's lying on the ground of the carriage, which is attached to a train. Our stop is the last stop it has, but we'll just go in a magic-powered car. I still have to convince the makers of them to sell me one for my own, all they have right now are rentals. Stupid people. They could be making a fortune in repairs and the like.

Nelkir stands up, looking slightly relieved to be free from my lecturing, and walks out of the carriage into the next one.

I busy myself arranging the order of the books I brought to give my new apprentice to read while we wait to arrive at my house that is about seven hours away from the capital. We've been traveling for three, so I'm counting him lucky. It's almost half over.

He groans, and moves. "Ah, good, you're awake. It's nice to meet you, Bickslow. You're my new apprentice."

He sits up, screaming, "YOUR NEW WHAT?"

I frown. My ears are sensitive, thank you very much. "Could you please not shout? And you are Bickslow, right? Figure Eyes, Seith Magic, correct?"

He nods, stunned into answering my questions. "Good. Then you are my apprentice. Call me Listener, please. Now, we're four hours from our destination, about, and then a little bit more. You get to read the entire time. And here are your books."

He stands. Even as tall as I am, he dwarfs me by at least a couple of inches. (1) "Why don't I fight you instead?"

I smirk. "I took down all ten Wizard Saints at once, remember? You wouldn't pose a challenge to me."

"What if you didn't set a trap?"

"I'd still have won."

Five little images swarm around him, repeating 'trap' several times. My eyes light up when I see them. "Aww! They're adorable!"

What I can see of his face contorts. "What? No, these are weapons of mass destruction! Aren't you, babies?"

"And yet they're the cutest things I have ever seen."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Nothing. You however, have studying to do. Don't worry, they're not that long or hard to read."

'Like most men,' I think.

Bickslow puffs up a bit, then sits down, lotus position, grabbing the book on the top of the pile, and starting to read.

I allow myself a small smile, knowing that I'll enjoy this, and he can't see it. I sit deeper in my seat, getting comfortable, and resume my own reading, before switching to writing for a while. By then, however, it's time to get off the train, and I get the books quickly.

"Impressive. You're on the last one."

"It's harder than the others."

"Which one is it? And can we talk about it while walking? The train's gonna leave, and this is where we stop."

He smiles slightly, and gets up, still holding the book. "It's The Mirror. I don't understand what it correlates to."

I chuckle. "You should relate it to a defensive maneuver. It's for blocking. These Skill Books are all magical, except for that one."

"Skill Books?" His tone sounds as curious as a cat's, and it shows when I give him a glance over my shoulder.

"Yeah, they're from a long time ago. I've collected them all, and they increase your skill in a certain area when you read them. Although, you do have to comprehend them, so that's kind of there as well.

"However, they're kind of like Celestial Keys. They're incredibly rare, only about 5 exist of each copy."

Bickslow looks at the book with a newfound respect. "Really? That's what they do?"

I smile. His naivety in this matter makes him seem so charming. "The rental's over here. C'mon, let's go."

I can see his smile when I glance back. His tongue's hanging out, displaying his guildmark proudly, and I know he's happy. I knew it! He likes learning, even if he doesn't act like it. A part of me is even excited to teach him.

A little while later, we're there, and once he gets out of the carriage, his jaw drops.

"What, do you have all the money in the world? Is this normal for you?" he shouts at me when I chuckle and move forward.

The house is huge; castle is more appropriate, actually, or perhaps, mansion. There's a lake out back, and in front is a set of protection magic that ensure only I can pass through. It's my private retreat.

"Bickslow, come here. I need to key you into the wards so if I have to leave you don't die or something." I hold out my hand for his wrist, beckoning him closer.

"They're that dangerous?" his palm is pressed against the wards, and they shimmer, glistening in the sunlight.

I smirk. "Incredibly so. If you were an intruder, you'd probably be dead right now."

He hisses at it. "Wicked."

I prick his finger, letting a tiny drop of blood spill out and trying desperately not to look at it, or smell it.

Yes, that's right, I'm a Volkihar, pure blooded Vampire. And I haven't had a single drop of blood in over forty years.

I press it to the wards before it has a chance to affect me, and it accepts him easily. Almost as easily as it did for me when I first bought it.

Interesting…. But, I can think about that later.

"Welcome, to Shadeleaf Manor." (2)

The awe must have a greater effect than I thought.

"_That_ was the name you came up with?" he collapses in laughter.

"Ugh. Just get inside."

He complies, but he's still snickering slightly by the time we reach the entrance.

"C'mon, Bickslow, this is ridiculous. You've got a room to get to, and more training to do before the day is done."

"I'm not reading this time?"

"No, you are, but not right now. Come on."

He obliges, following me up the grandiose staircase that splits itself in the middle, like all those other castles in the world we always imagine. He's snickering again.

"What?" I ask, turning my head and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, you've just got a great butt."

My expression falls flat. "Oh, how I loved to hear that. Nothing else can possibly make my day like a comment like that."

He just laughs more, and I sigh, before smiling slightly.

"This, is your room. Mine is right next to it, and the bathroom's across the hall. Library's in a huge tower, and the dining room is downstairs, immediately to your left off of the stairs, and the kitchen's right by that. Any questions?"

"Yeah, the training?"

"Oh, yes, that. Tell me, do you have a second origin yet?"

"I don't." he crosses his arms over his chest defensively, almost growling out the answer.

"That's good. You'll have to expand your own magicka, increasing your magical stamina to outlast any opponent who faces you. Now, come at me."

"Here? Now?"

"Oh, thank you for reminding me, right. We should go to the training room first. This way, Bickslow, and no comments about my butt this time."

He snickers. "Of course not, why would you ever _ass_-ume that I'd do that?"

"That was terrible."

"Oh, I have much worse ones."

"This is gonna be a long day, isn't it?"

An hour later, he's panting, almost exhausted to the point of collapsing. He's not wearing his mask or overcoat anymore.

"Hmm. That was impressive. Keep it up, and you'll be gone sooner than you think."

He growls, and I recall it was on the third attack or so that I deflected that he started growling and grunting in response, choosing not to use words, except on spells.

"Baryon formation!"

"Oh, please." I put up a ward, deflecting it to little or no harm. I didn't see what was coming next, though. His fist collides with my face, and I can say I never thought that'd happen.

"Finally, you managed to hit me. We're getting somewhere."

He growls again, attacking at random now, physical or magical, and sometimes both. I'm hit a few more times, then he stops, and collapses on the floor.

"That was rather impressive. First time sparring with me, and you lasted an hour and twenty minutes."

"What's impressive about that?" he asks, gasping for air, his eyes shut.

"The Saints went down in less than half that. I think you should try to use spells that don't require speaking, or be able to just think about them, and instead of having to rely on your tongue, just think about it and it should happen."

"I'm a bit exhausted for that right now, in case you hadn't noticed."

"So I see. I'll get your books for you, if that makes you feel better. Get some sleep, and we'll do some more training tomorrow."

He just huffs in response, and then walks out, rubbing his neck and carrying the clothes he took off in training. I wait for a moment, considering his performance. I wasn't trying that hard, but he said he only had his original magicka, not anything more, and that's what confuses me.

He should have used up all his magic long ago, probably not even thirty minutes into our bout.

What is going on?

Could it be the time to open up…. that book?

I pick out a few choice books for him from the skill book section, then grab some for him to just enjoy on the sidelines, or perish from boredom. My eyes linger on the locked chest that Urag gave me, oh-so-long ago.

~Start Flashback~

"Only open it if you're absolutely one hundred percent sure, Arch-Mage…. Even I don't know the repercussions of such a powerful artifact like that being allowed to be opened, let alone read. I just hope I'm not alive when you finally do." said Urag, handing over the chest and the key rather reluctantly and eagerly at the same time. He didn't want it anywhere near him.

"Sadly, Urag, I get the feeling you're right about that. And trust me, if I know, I'll know. But you know me, I'm usually careful with ancient and extremely powerful artifacts that tend to try and end the world before the time comes, and all that." I smiled at him, feeling good to know that my questions would be answered.

If not then, then someday, at the very least.

~End Flashback~

I shake off the thought, and carry the books to Bickslow's room. It's kind of strange, having someone else in the Manor with me. It's always just been me. I've never even brought Lucien in here with me, or even Cicero. My dogs don't even know where it is.

I open the door, and he's simply lying on the bed, looking peaceful, under the covers. I set the books down, and pull out my own, before laying it down and getting my parchment, quill, and ink.

He's simply too adorable to pass up this opportunity.

An couple of hours later, I've drawn Bickslow at least several times, probably more than five, in his adorable little poses, and it's hard to believe that someone so fearsome in combat could look so cute asleep.

Really, how does that happen? Although, that might happen to me, so, I can't really talk about it….

I put the stuff away, though, as he starts to stir. Aww, that's even more adorable. Also, I have to remember to bring charcoal next time. I believe it will work better than the quill and ink. Perhaps it will let me capture the flow of his hair, and the sheet covers that seem to be dipping oh-so-slightly towards exposure. I didn't have anything to do with it, so don't look at me like that!

He stretches and yawns, then yelps upon realizing I'm sitting in the room with him. He draws the sheets around him, blushing spontaneously and looking protective.

"What are you doing?" he yells out.

"I was reading and waiting for you to wake up to tell you what you really need to read, and what's not entirely necessary. You only slept for an hour or so, so it's not like I really had the time to do something elaborate and creepy and weird."

He's still blushing like mad, turning his head away from where I'm sitting.

"Fine, fine, I'll go. Brothers of Darkness isn't necessary, but you might find it interesting. Come find me when you're done reading, okay? I don't know where I'll be." I exit the room, the door slowly falling shut behind me. "Maybe I'll go for a swim or something…."

I can practically his cheeks bursting into flames right now. Ah, teasing students. There's nothing quite like it in the world.

I actually do follow my own advice, and walk out into the sunshine in a bikini custom-made, bearing a black hand on it and red the rest of the cloth. I don't actually know why the maker made it like this. It's a bit odd, and I don't know if I'd wear it in public. The hand in on my right breast, and it's kind of weird there. But hey, it's my life. If it wasn't weird, where would I be?

Smiling, I dive into the lake, enjoying the feeling of the water on my skin, which already feels warm. It's a good thing vampires don't tan, or sunburn. Then I'd be in trouble.

I face the house for a split second, and see Bickslow looking out the window, turning away just as quickly. Laughing quietly to myself, I swim out a bit, then just float on my back. I look up at the house after a few minutes to myself, and find him staring out again.

Grinning, I beckon him out here. If he has any questions, then I don't have to move from where I am. Perfect.

He brings his books with him, and sets them down on a tabletop next to a comfortable chair.

I get out of the water and grab a towel, drying my hair. "Any questions?" I ask, standing next to the table.

He nods. "One. Can I join you in the lake?"

I grin again. "Got a swimsuit?"

"You kind of teleported onto the train without giving me time to pack…"

I smack myself on the head. "Knew I was forgetting something…. Huh. Well then, just whatever."

He smiles, and takes off most of his clothes, leaving his boxers on, as I jump back into the lake. I surface, and yell at him. "Catch me if you can!"

"What part of this is training?"

"I can find an excuse for this… Hmm… Let's see… Stamina? Dexterity? Unwillingness to give up? Take your pick." I snicker at his floundering in the shallow area, and then stop at his smirk. Bickslow dives in with the grace of a pro, and gets about halfway to me in the span of time it took for me to get where I am. He's good.

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath, and swim away from the shore, into open waters, the middle of the lake. He's still catching up, and I change course, swimming towards the nearest shoreline so I can stand up and cast a spell. Or several, actually.

Swimming quickly, I finally reach the shallows, and stand up, casting a Water Walking spell. I smirk, and wait for him to approach me.

"Please tell me it's this easy." Bickslow smiles, his tongue lolling out.

He's standing in the shallows, and I smirk. My arms are behind my back, and I prepare a Magelight spell, throwing it right at his eyes and blinding him for a minute. I run away from him, giggling, across the water, fast as I can. It might seem like cheating, but I never said anything about the rules, did I?

I reach the opposite side of the lake, and equip an ankle bracelet with a Water Breathing enchantment on it. I tend to stash things around my houses just in case I need to hide out for a while, and this has come in handy several times.

I dive to the bottom of the lake, or at least as far as I want to go. I can, however, see a light from the spell I cast on Bickslow earlier. He's following me.

Keeping up my diving down into the lake, until I can barely see around me, even with Vampire's Sight, he's stopped, and gone back for air. I hear a muffled shout, and can't hear anything else.

Is he…?

I don't know if they can do that….

I wait a few moments, and something else enters the water with us. I glance around, trying to locate it.

It's his puppets.

He's smart. I knew I made a good choice.

I swim away slightly, trying to toy with them, and him by default.

They can't see down here either, so though they might not have to go back up for air, they can't find me unless they bump into me, or something along those lines.

But, instead of just staying where I was and practically impossible to reach hiding spot, I swim cautiously to the other side, away from the middle, staying low to the ground.

His dolls don't find me, and he's still out in the middle of the lake when I surface, finally, returning the ankle bracelet to it's hiding spot and running back to the tables and chairs are. I briefly consider going into the forest, but I'll save that for another day. It'd be no good to do something too difficult. Besides, it's confusing in there. I've gotten lost at least once, and while there's nothing dangerous in there, it's not a very nice place to be.

I sit down on one of the laid-back cloth covered comfortable chairs, and it's a while before he notices that I'm over there, and not in the water. One can practically feel his displeasure at it. Although I can't see his eyes with his mask on, I can feel a glare coming. Oh, I'm so scared.

I simply smile and start writing in my journal. I have several hundred of these in my personal library here. It helps to organize myself, although I have to be careful with my writing. I take precautions, and it's even in code. No one but me should ever be able to read this.

Bickslow gets out of the lake, his dolls floating around him, and I toss him a towel. "Did you have a nice swim?"

He throws it back at me, and I catch it before it can spill my ink. "Careful there. If you spill any ink, I'll dump you back in the lake."

He stands over my chair, looking at what I'm writing about, and quite possibly my cleavage as well. Eh, whatever.

Bickslow sits down though, and starts reading through the books he brought out with him. He's dried off enough so that he won't drip on them, though he takes off his helmet to read more clearly and dry his blue and black hair. I have to admit, it's really cool looking, especially with the face tattoo. I don't know why, though, but it's just…. cool.

I'm no longer paying attention to my writing, I've started describing Bickslow, and I just continue to roll with it. Nothing's quite working out entirely as I imagined. I'd never thought that someone from Makarov's guild would have been cool with living with a sociopathic, psychopathic killing machine, but, that part might not have come to light yet.

Still, I never imagined anyone from any guild in Fiore, just agreeing to come with me, even though I sort of kidnapped him, and just settling in and doing what I told them. I don't even know what I'm doing! Is that what makes a teacher a good one? Knowing what to do and what not to do?

But what about all the other factors in my line of work? Experience? Working under pressure? Feeling the sweet, sweet smell of blood spilling out of someone's body as their knees buckle, unable to right themselves, knowing their very life is coming to an end? Is that what my goal is here?

To turn Bickslow into an unstoppable killing machine?

Or just to simply impart all that I know upon someone before I eventually come around to the throes of fate, dying, like every other great hero out there that was remembered for a time, then forgotten?

What truly happens to people like me, is that they twist. We try and fit into a mold that was made for us, but we don't quite fit. It's not a true calling, it's not even anything like that at all. So what is it?

Why did I take Bickslow as my apprentice?

….

….

I believe I need to talk to Serana. And sooner, rather than later.

But how?

He finishes the books by the time the sun goes down, and we head back inside.

"Where's the kitchen again?" he asks.

"Hungry, are you? It's this way. What do you want?"

"I can make it myself." he grumbles, taking a seat nonetheless.

"I don't trust you yet, as much as you might want me to. Especially since you probably haven't eaten in at least a half a day."

"Oh yeah!" his face lights up, or what I can see of it. "I forgot about it. The books kinda distracted me."

I watch him sheepishly rub his neck as I get out ingredients for pancakes. This place is always fully stocked, courtesy of moi.

"Learning really dulls your appetite for a while, does it? Hmm. If I need to ration food with you, I'll remember that." I mix the ingredients together, before realizing I'm still in my swimsuit. Haven't even changed.

As they're frying, I study him, whose reading Brothers of Darkness.

"You know, you can take off that mask whenever you want. Figure Eyes don't affect me. Well, at least, yours shouldn't."

He looks up at me. "Really?"

"I'm immune to most forms of mind control, and I know how they work, for the most part. A friend of mine actually invented something like them a long time ago, before they were known as such." I flip a pancake or two, halting the flow of information for a second as I concentrated on my task. "He wanted to make people do what he wanted without actually having to tell them." I chuckle.

"Oh, Neloth. He so loved to kidnap people."

"You were friends with a kidnapper?"

"He stopped long before I knew him, don't worry. If I wanted to dissect you for parts, you'd already be sold and shipped, so don't worry your pretty little head about that. I mean, I'm much more dangerous than Neloth, and besides, I'm your teacher now. I try not to harm my students."

Bickslow takes off his mask, shaking his head. "That didn't make much sense."

I shrug. "I'm not entirely used to explaining things to people, especially about myself. It's been a long time since my history's been brought up. It's kind of strange, actually."

"So what do I get to know?" Bickslow asks, as I flip the pancakes and put them on a plate for him. I place it in front of him, levitating out the maple syrup and such.

"More? Good, there's too much batter here. Well, I don't know how much you get to know yet. I should tell you some things, but those would require a lot of background history and explanations that we don't have much time for right now. It is, like, what, nine at night?" I sigh, checking the other pancakes.

"I'm the leader of several organizations, or at least, I was the leader of several organizations. Most of them are collapsed now, although several of them kind of combined into one. The College and the Companions kind of merged into guilds as you know them today, although the College actually became more like the Council, though that is really more like the Synod. They're about as reliable as them, too. The Thieves' Guild still exists today, but it also has a different dark side, some taking after the Companions, and making Dark Guilds. The Black Market also sprung from them, as well. Everything stolen ends up there. Well, most things, anyway. However, those are just the basics. I'd tell you more, but it's rather complicated past that, and the ones that aren't familiar with those things get lost pretty quickly. I can write it up tonight in a tree or something."

He swallows a mouthful of pancake that I just put on his plate again. "A tree?"

I smile. "Sort of a genealogical tree, but for the magical guilds and organizations of today."

"Interesting."

"History is always interesting for those who wish to learn from their enemies', and their allies', mistakes. Nothing reveals such things like a person who's been there."

"You haven't been there. Wait, have you?" he asks around yet another mouth of pancake.

"Of course I have. Haven't you noticed I'm pale as moonlight? I mean, sure, my illusions are strong, but I have to have a base. I never change my skin color."

"What are you saying about that?" his eyebrow rises from it's normal position.

"I'm a vampire."

He drops his fork. "B-but vampires aren't real!" he practically shouts.

I smile, putting away ingredients. "Oh, they're real all right. But, Bickslow, seriously. When I said I'm not going to harm you, I mean it. If I do, I promise I'll heal you right away."

"How can I trust your word?" Bickslow questions.

I smile sadly. "I swear on my Dread Father's name, and the lives of every member of my Family. I will not harm you if I can help it."

He relaxes a bit, then finishes his food quickly, but with less enthusiasm than before.

"Leave the plate; you rest. You'll be training hard every day for six days of the week; you'll have one day off every week like clockwork." I say, my arms folded across my chest.

He nods, then exits the room.

"Oh, and Bickslow? I haven't bitten anyone in over forty years. I'm not in any position to bite you."

He leaves, and I hear him going up the stairs, quietly but not quickly. He's thinking.

I sigh, and clean up. I have a letter to write.

(1- Estimation only. I'm sitting down now.)

(2-I named it Shadeleaf Manor after Shadeleaf Copse, home of several Spriggans in Keizaal, where I grew up, despite my elvish heritage. There were Spriggans here too, but they're long gone. The entire race has disappeared, hunted down. Now there's no one left to protect the wilds. This place is also so heavily enchanted, every brick, that if you tried to find it on a map, the magical interference could drive a person bonkers.)

~A/N

I want to make the chapters as perfect as possible, so that's why it's been so long. However, please keep reviewing, because I want to improve it!


End file.
